Vector graphics data include parameters expressing information such as the coordinates of the start point and end point of a curve to be displayed, color, size, and shape, and since these parameters are used in transformation processing such as scaling up, scaling down, and rotation of an image, high-quality drawing output can be obtained. Because they are smaller in data size than raster format data (raster graphics data) such as bitmap data, the vector format data are suitable for displaying animated images.
One technology for generating animated images by using vector graphics data is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-121758 (patent document 1), for example. If a function to display different animated images for each scene plane is implemented, preparing different vector graphics data for each scene plane causes the size of the storage region of the vector graphics data to increase. For example, on-screen display (OSD) is used to display additional information such as date, time, title, and program information on a screen and also to display a picture plane for setting which allows the user to make a variety of settings such as picture quality, display position, and brightness. In that case, if vector graphics data including animation information was prepared for each of the great number of picture planes, a very large storage region would be necessary. The screen display apparatus disclosed in patent document 1 identifies a hierarchical picture plane corresponding to the type of an input key with reference to a scene resource ID table held in the vector graphics data and generates animated images in accordance with a scene reproduction script corresponding to the hierarchical picture plane. Use of the scene reproduction script eliminates the need for preparing vector graphics data including animation information for each hierarchical picture plane.